Flaky Love Story
by Tianlai
Summary: Cinta pada pada pandang pertamaku dengannya, rasa kagum dan perasaan aneh yang kurasakan saat itu tidak pernah kulupakan sampai sekarang aku berusia pas untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya atau mungkin dia yang mengatakannya? walau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya setelah pertama bertemu, tapi aku yakin akan bertemu dan menyatakan rasa suka padanya
1. Chapter 1

**Flaky _Love_ Story**

Perkenalkan namaku Flaky, yah itu saja. Aku adalah salah satu dari warga di Happy Tree Town ini.

Kisah didalam cerita ini menceritakan tentang kisah cinta ku kepada seseorang yang telah lama kusuka, walaupun banyak perbedaan diantara kami, aku akan tetap selalu menunggunya untuk mendengarkan isi hatiku...

Kisah ini pertama kali diawali dengan pertemuan tak terdugaku dengannya..

Saat itu..

...

"Uuh.." kesal seorang gadis muda yang tak mampu menggapai balonnya yang menyangkut di salah satu ranting pohon yang tinggi diatasnya, entah bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa memanjat hingga ke bagian atasnya tanpa memikirkan kemungkinannya akan jatuh, tangan kecil itu masih saja menggapai-gapai benang yang mengikat kuat oksigen didalam balon itu.

"sedikit lagi...ayolah.." ucapnya sedikit demi sedikit hampir menggapai benang yang selalu saja terbang jika ada angin lewat itu.

"dikit lagi..."

"ayolah.."

 **KRRAAKK!**

Duuarr!

"Kyaaaa!"

Salah satu dari ranting tersebut jabuk dan tak kuat menahan beban berat dari Flaky dan langsung patah karenanya, sehingga saat ini dia jatuh kebawah tanpa membawa balon yang ia rela-relain untuk mengambilnya ternyata pecah karena tusukan salah satu ranting yang patah. Karena tak ingin melihat apa yang menunggunya dibawah sana, ia pun memajamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat saat setelah jatuh dari ketinggian 10m ini dan berteriak menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa, agar berharap ada yang menolongnya.

 **DUUAGH!**

"Akhh!"

Saat ini dirinya telah merasakan daratan, walaupun rasanya sakit tertimpa sesuatu di tanah ini, tapi mengapa... mengapa aku tidak langsung pingsan? Aku kan habis jatuh dari ketinggian yang hampir sama dengan tingginya rumah nenekku, tapi kenapa bisa? Pikirnya dalam hati dan perlahan ia membuaka matanya, dan melihat ke kedua tangannya terlebih dahulu, dan benar saja, tak terluka sama sekali. Tetapi terasa perih dibagian lutut, dan saat ia melihat seseuatu yang ia duduki, yang dikira tanah keras dan kotor oleh Flaky dan ternyata adalah..

Seseorang!

Aku menjatuhi seseorang!

Bentaknya dalam hati, dan langsung cepat-cepat mendirikan tubuhnya. Yap, seperti biasa ia langsung panik dan berputar-putar untuk berpikir, bagaimana caranya membawa seorang lelaki yang bahkan lebih besar darinya

"Duh, bagaimana ini?" ucapnya gelisah sambil berputar-putar dan menggir beberapa jari kukunya, saat ini ia mungkin bisa merasakan deguban jantungnya yang amat cepat dan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"uh~" orang tersebut terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya yang barusan, sambil memegang kepalanyayang kemungkinan besar itu melayang-layang diudara.

"Eng... ma..maaff...ya, Flaky nggak sengaja. Maaf..ya..." Ucap Flaky terbata-bata dihadapan orang tersebut, yang membukakan mata hijau emerlap miliknya dan sejenak membuat Flaky terpaku dan tenggelam di dalam tatapan mata tajam nan indah tersebut.

"Hah... makanya kalo manjat itu hati-hati, jadi siapa yang repot sekarang kan?" katanya yang langsung berusaha untuk mendirikan tubuhnya dan bisa terlihat perbedaan tinggi badan diantara mereka yang jauh sekali.

Rambut hijau yang berkilau diterpa angin yang berhembusan, lalu bisa terlihat matanya yang menatap tajam kearah Flaky saat ini, wajah tirus nan tegas dan dilengkapi dengan hidung mancung yang makin melengkapi wajahnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan terlihat berisi dibalik baju hitam dan seragamkemiliteran yang ia kenakan saat ini. Benar-benar _keren_..

Sejenak pipi Flaky merona melihat lelaki tinggi dan gagah dihadapannya sekarang.

"Oy! Kau dengar tidak?" ucap pemuda yang belum diketahui namanya ini menyadarkan lamunan Flaky, membuatnya tersadar akan bumi yang dipijakinya sekarang.

"hah?oh!, a..anu.. Flaky mi..minta maaf ya.." ucap Flaky terbata-bata sambil menundukakan wajahnya karena malu dan merasa bersalah setelah perbuatan yang tak sengaja ia lakukan tadi. Bisa terdengar suara hembusan nafas berat yang ia keluarkan dari kerongkongannya, lalu suara sepatu itu terdengar berjalan mendekati gadis kecil pemilik rambut merah ini dan berhenti tepat dihadapan gadis kecil ini. Ia pun menyamakan ketinggiannya dengan berjongkok dihapan Flaky yang membuat Flaky tersentak kaget karena perbuatan laki-laki berseragam ini.

Lalu, lama-kelamaan laki-laki berseragam ini mulai tersenyum kearahnya dan malah membuat kedua pipinya Flaky nge-blush tak karuan.

"lain kali usahakan untuk tak melakuakannya seorang diri ya, pastikan kau bersama dengan orang dewasa, mengerti?" ucapnya perlahan sambil memegang kedua pundak gadi kecil bernama Flaky ini, dan dibalas tiga kali anggukan oleh Flaky, saat itulah air mata Flaky mulai menetes karena sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"sudah-sudah tak usah menangis, kan kau yang menindisku, masa kau yang nangis?" ucapnya pelan dan perlahan menghapus air mata dikedua pipi FLaky

"Hey Flippy! Ayo cepat nanti kita telat!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan yang mungkin sedang memanggil laki-laki berseragam dihadapan Flaky saat ini.

"oh, ya! Sebentar aku kesana!. Nah, ingat ya gadis kecil, jangan melakukan hal itu lagi seorang diri mengerti? Aku harus pergi dulu, bye." Ucapnya yang langsung menyusul temannya siatas bukit hujau itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Flaky dan dibalas olehnya.

"ingat ya!jangan sendirian!" teriaknya dari kejauhan dan dibalas anggukan dan lambaian oleh Flaky dari bawah pohon, lalu laki-laki berseragam itu hilang bersama dengan temannya di balik bukit.

Laki-laki berseragam..

Itu..

Bernama Flippy.

...

Yap , begitulah cerita singkatku tentang pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, saat itu umurku masih 10 tahun dan ia 15 tahun. Karena saat itu masih perang dingin antara negara dan mewajibkan anak laki-laki didesaku yang sudah berusia remaja untuk mengikuti wajib militer, Itu mengapa ia sudah mengikuti wajib militer saat itu. Dan aku tak bertemu dengannya selama hampir 5 tahun. Yah, begitulah umurku sudah hampir genap 15 tahun sekarang, dan dia mungkin.. 10...18.. yah kira-kira 20 tahun.

Sudah sangat lama aku tak bertemu denganya, hingga akhirnya teman-temanku berkata bahwa cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi mereka mengajakku utuk menyukai orang lain yang jauh lebih muda dan lebih meyakinkan daripada orang yang kusuka bernama Flippy ini.

Orang yang mereka maksud ini adalah seorang yang terkenal dikota kami, baik dan suka menolong. Memiliki wajah yang tampan dan umurnya pun baru menginjak 17 tahun , walaupun banyak kelebihan dibalik orang yang katanya kuat ini, tetapi entah mengapa aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengannya.

Aku hanya tertarik kepada... kepada..

Terlihat dibalik sinaran cahaya biru dan ramainya orang-orang yang mengerumuninya, rambut itu... setelah menunggu selama lebih dari lima tahun aku bisa melihat rambut hijau yang menenangkan itu, rambut yang sangat kurindukan...

.

.

.

Itu dia...

Flippy.

cinta pertamaku!

Yang ada dibalik keramaian orang yang mengerumuni Splendid yah, bisa dibilang kumpulan fannya yang fanatik.

Kaki ini spontan langsung berdiri yang berharap untuk tak menyianyiakan kesempatan yang ia tunggu selama 5 tahun setelah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya.

"hey Flaky kau mau kemana? Disitu bahaya? Oy!"

Tak kudenagrkan pringatan temanku ini dan Langsung kumasuki keramaian yang memuakan ini, menerobosnya seakan aku ini fans beratnya, entah mengapa kekuatan otot-otot ku ini selaras dengan dorongan hatiku yang sangat-sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

Semakin dekat aku dengan rambut yang menghiasi kepala tersebut semakin terlihat tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Tuan tentara! Tuan tentara!" teriakku berharap ia mendengar suara dari penggemar beratnya ini

Semakin dekat dengannya maka semakin kuat pula dorongan dari para fans Superhero ini, hingga suatu insiden terjadi..

Kakiku ini tersandung oleh keramaian orang-orang yang tak kukenal, saat aku terjatuh.. aku menghilangkan rambut itu dari pandanganku, mungkin saat ini aku hanya bisa mendapatkan kekecewaan dan rasa malu yang luar biasa piikirku dalam hati. Tetapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya..

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap seseorang yang saat ini memegangiku agar tak tersungkur ditanah yang kotor dipijakanku saat ini. Laki-laki dari suaranya. Aku berharap itu adalah DIA!

Setelah kulihat wajahnya betul-betul ternyata itu adalah...

Splendid, sang Superhero yang sama sekali tak membuatku kagum.

Aku pun langsung berdiri dan sedikit merapihkan bajuku, bisa kulihat semuanya terdiam. Karena canggung berada di tengah-tengah kermaian seperti ini, aku pun..

"Um... maaf ya." Ucapku untuk membuang rasa maluku,dan langsung cepat-cepat pergi dari kermaian tak berarti ini.

"hey tunggu dulu! Hey kau perempuan berambut merah! Hey!"

Aku bisa mendengarnya memanggiku dengan nama aneh itu yang langsung tenggelam didalam keramaian para fansnya yang mulai memanas lagi. Aku pun melanjutkan untuk mengejarNYA.

Perjalananku ini akhirnya berhenti disebuah perumahan militer yang khusus dibuatkan untuk para tentara baik yang masih aktif ataupun yang sudah pensiun. Tapi komplek tentara ini bisa dibilang terlalu besar untuk seorang gadis kecil yang tak membawa apa-apa sepertiku.

"ah.. kaya apa ini.. aku ada dimana?" takutku sambil menyusuri jalan yang sama sekali tak pernah ku pijaki ini.

Karena tak tahu mau ngapain, akupun berhenti dipinggir jalan dan entah mengapa air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipiku menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini.

Aku yang tak bisa menahan isakan tangisan ini hanya bisa terduduk lesu di pinggir jalan dan berharap tak ada seorang pun yang menyadariku kebradaanku saat ini.

Inginku berhenti menangisi hal yang sebenarnya tak menyedihkan ini, tapi malah dianggap serius oleh kedua mata beriris coklat gelap ini.

Detik pun berlalu begitu cepat dan menit yang melewatinya seperti aliran air sungai yang tiada hentinya. Hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah menangis beberapa jam di perempatan kompleks tentara ini.

Hingga akhirnya tnagisan ini terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang terasa dingin di bahuku, yang menyadarkanku dari sunia alam bawah sadarku.

"hey, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suaranya itu, aku mengenalnya. Apakah itu tuan tentara?

Dengan semangat kutoleh asal sura yang berasal dari belakangku. Dan benar-benar sangat membuatku..

Kecewa.

Karena itu bukanlah 'dia' yang kucari, tapi malah superhero yang mau dijodohkan oleh temanku tadi. Ya, _Splendid_ namanya.

"eng, aku tidak apa-apa." ucapku sambil mengusap kedua pipiku yang penuh dengan bekas air mata ini.

"apa kau yakin?" tanyanya yang bisa terlihat ekspresi khawatir yang ia keluarkan dari wajahnya.

"eng." Angguku sambil menutupi setengah wajahku di balik syal merah yang kukenakan saat ini.

Aku pun beranjak meninggalkannya, dan terserahlah mau jalan kemana yang penting aku menjauh dari 'orang ini' , tapi ia malah mengikutiku dari belakang, kupercepat langkahku semakin cepat dan ia pun juga masih mengikutiku, aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang menggunakan sepatu kets itu. Karena tak sabar, aku pun berlari dengan cepat dan memperlebar langkah kaiku.

Suara jantungku yang tak beraturan dan bisa kurasakan tegang diseluruh tubuhku, seperti dikejar oleh orang baik yang ingin menolongku.

Semakin cepat ku berlari, semakin cepat pula kakinya yang panjang itu berjalan diatas batu-batu yang tersusun rapi dibawah kakiku ini, hampir aku putus asa untuk berlari darinya... hingga akhirnya..

Ada sebuah pohon yang tinggi dan lebat disamping jalan, tanpa pkir panjang aku pun langsung memanjat pohon itu tanpa pikir panjang dan entah mengapa aku bisa selincah ini menggapai dan memanjatkan kakiku di dahan-dahan pohon yang sudah berumur tua ini.

"Nona berambut merah!"

Itu suaranya! Ia tepat berada dibawah pohon ini. Sambil menolehkan kepalanya kikiri dan kekanan, tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini.

"kau dimana?!.. perasaan tadi dia lewat sini." Ucapnya sambil mengingat kembali kejadian saat mengejar nona berambut merah sebelumnya.

Aku yang memperhatikannya dari atas pohon, hanya dapat membungkam mulutku rapat-rapat agar ia-yang berada tepat dibawahku- yang saat ini mencariku bisa pergi secepatnya.

"kesana kali ya."

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

"hyuuh.."legaku dalam hati, entah mengapa aku berusaha berlari dari orang baik seperti dia, setelah ia pergi kuturunkan salah satu kakiku untuk menggapai dahan yang menjadi pijakanku menaiki pohon yang tinggi ini... tapi..

Loh..

Mana?

Dimana dahannya..?

Perasaan tadi aku naik keatas pohon tadi ada dahan yang menjadi pijakanku naik kepohon ini.. tapi mana? Dimana..? saat kulirik mataku melihat ke bawah untuk memastikan dahan –yang seharusnya- tepat berada di bawah kakiku ini. Tapi yang kudapatkan hanyalah sebuah pohon yang lurus tanpa ada dahan ataupun sehelai daunpun yang tumbuh dibawahnya namun lebat diatasnya. Saat mata ini mencari cari dahan yang seharusnya kupijaki sebelumnya, malah tak sengaja melihat kearah permukaan tanah yang sangat jauh dari tubuhnya saat ini, lalu fobia akan ketinggiannya pun melonjak

Kraaak!

Dan sialnya pula, disaat bersamaan, dahan yang seharusnya menahan bebanku tuk tetap berada di atas pohon itu jabuk dan patah, lalu tanpa sempat meraih dahan yang lainnya aku pun melayang menuju tanah. Tanpa kusadari.

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** "

Jeritan yang yang kukeluarkan secara spoontan ini seperti melayang-layang diankasa. Jatuh dari pohon yang bahkan lebih tinggi daripada pemain inti basket ini membuatku berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Tulang rusuk yang patah, luka berdarah dimana-mana, sampai kerusakan organ dalam yang seharusnya tak kubayangkan bagaimana jadinya ini nantinya.

Daripada aku melihat tanah dan makin membuat takutku menadi-jadi, akupun menutup mata ini rapat-rapat

Padahal inginnya aku datang kesini adalah mencari cinta pertamaku itu, namun apa daya, datang kesini malah dikejar artis, dan jatuh dari pohon... hah~ benar-benar sial rasanya...

"hup!"

Uuh~ guncangan ini... apa ada seseorang yang menangkapku? Apa jangan-jangan ini si artis gila yang mengejarku tadi ya? Hah... daripada aku kecewa mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu, lebuh baik aku langsung saja mengatakannya.

" kumohon padamu Splendid.. aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri... jadi kumohon tinggalkan aku..."

Ucapku tanpa ingin membuka mataku untuk melihat lebih banyak kekecewaan lagi.

"meningglakanmu? Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya yang masih menggendongku dikedua tanganya

Eh? Suaranya tidak mirip dengan splendid? Siapa?

Ya ampun, harus berapa kali lagi aku bertemu dengan orang asing lagi hari ini? Aku tidakkenal kalian! Dan tokoh utama disini aku dan cinta pertamaku, kenapa semakin banyak orang tak kukenal yang dimasukkan oleh author nyebelin ini sih!

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, demi memastikan bahwa _pahlawan_ yang menyelamatkanku ini bukanlah pahlawan yang menjadi alasanku kabur dan memanjat pohon hingga jatuh seperti ini. Jujur saja aku tidak ingin membuka mataku hingga orang ini menurunkanku dan meninggalkanku dijalan, tapi ia menyelamatkanku setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih dengannya..

 **JDDDUUAAARRR!**

"apa kau tidak apa-apa? Yakin kau kutinggalkan disini?" ucapnya sambil memerengkan sedikit kepalanya, orang ini.. dia...DIA!

demi selingkuhannya monalissa! Apa ini yang disebut dengan rejeki anak soleh? Mata hijau emerlapnya membuatku tertegun hingga kedua bibir ini tak sanggup lagi berkata apapun. Jasmaniku sepanas gurun sahara, namun rohaniku sedingin alaska! Saat ini aku bahkan tak dapat mengontrol degub jantungku aku... aku..

"hey. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Tubuhmu panas dan kau berkeringat, apa kau sakit?" tanyanya bingung, bisa kulihat kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, apa ia mengkhawatirkanku? Apa ...apa ia sedang berbicara padaku? Aku..? AKU!...

Eh loh? Kok semuanya kabur? Putih?

apa aku...

"Nona apa kau tidak apa-apa? nona?"

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Flaky love story

(2)

 _Cip cip cip_

Ah~ suara burung gereja, apa aku dirumah ya? Ah pasti tadi aku bermimpi. Syukur saja tadi gak terjadi, tapi dasar author nyebelin! Disaat-saat menyenangkan saja kau memotong ceritanya, padahal sudah sekian lamanya aku berharap dan akhirnya impianku terwujud, menyebalkan! Dasar author menyebalkan!

Tapi eh, aku ada dimana? Dikamar kan?

Tumben banget, banyak burung gereja yang mampir dijendela rumahku yang biasanya kotor berdebu dan banyak pakaian beran.. ngapain aku kasi tahu isi kamarku. Udahlah, intinya suasana ini terasa asing. Dan lagi bau wewangian pohon pinus ini terasa bersahabat, dan bau kue yang dipangang silumeri dengan cairan hangat madu, apa ini pancake? Ah~ apa aku berada dirumah, baik sekali, ibu membuatkanku pancake dipagi hari.

 _Tunggu,.._

 _Sadarkan dirimu Flaky!_

Aku hanya tinggal _sendiri._

Disebuah apertemen dipinggir kota yang ramai, so gak mungkin ada burung gereja yang berbaik hati membangunkanku.

Entah mengapa dengan bodohnya aku masih melamun sambil baring dan menggeliat tidak jelas diatas kasur tanpa membangunkan kepalaku. Setelah kubangunkan beban terberat diantara semua bagian tubuhku, baru sadar dengan warna dinding yang terlihat asing dan perlengkapan dikamar yang luas dengan ornamen yang sangat bertabrakan denganku, apalagi tersusun rapi seperti ini.

Ini..

Rumah siapa?

 _ **Krieeek~**_

"Owh, kamu sudah bangun?" suara berat yang menarik iris merah itu milirik keasal suara pembuka pintu tersebut. Oke, saat ini aku benar-benar terkunci didalam sebuah sel, yang kuncinya gak sengaja ketelan sama seekor singa yang satu sel sama denganku. Entah ini hari yang sial atau beruntung, tapi ya Tuhan! Kenapa harus _**dia**_!

"ada apa denganmu? Apa kepalamu masih pusing?" katanya sambil memerengkan kepalanya dan melihat wajahku yang bengong saat ini, berusaha untuk memahami kondisi sekitar sekarang. " apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya memastikan, aku bisa lihat wajahnya yang khawatir itu tepat dihadapanku!

Ya tuhan! Apa ini cobaan atau rejeki disaat bersamaan? Kenapa?! KENAPA! Kenapa harus cinta pertamaku yang aku lihat pertama kali dihadapanku saat ini! Dan lagi kenapa bisa jarak kami bisa sedekat ini! Dan hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari hadapanku.

"apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali." Jelaslah wajahku merah! Satu-satunya yang buat aku jatuh cinta cuman kamu seorang~ dan apa kau tahu rasanya setia mencintai seseorang selama 5 tahun sejak pertama kali bertemu? Itu kayak BAB yang tertahan di anus karena harus mengantre roller coster dan saat itu aku sudah berada di pertengahan antrian yang panjangnya bisa sampai beberapa puluh meter kebelakang. "Ti-tidak, A-aku baik-baik saja." Kenapa suaraku terbata-bata begini, aduh, aku harus ngomong apa?! Author! Bantu aku!

"benarkah? Ah, permisi, hanya memastikan."

 _JDUAARRR!~_

 **UAAAHHH!**

Demi cinta pertama dewa neptunus! Saat ini kedua kening kami menyatu, ia, Flippy, menempelkan keningnya tepat di keningku. Kedua mata kami bertemu, tubuhku membantu layaknya prasasti yang berumur ribuan tahun, nafasnya yang pelan menghantam wajahku dengan lembut, kedua mataku terbengong ria dan berusaha untuk kembali kedunia nyata.

 _Ah~_ kedua matanya yang berwarna layaknya pegunungan alpen yang menyejukkan dan mendamaikan hati, kedua mata itu serasa menghipnotisku dan membawaku jatuh kedalam mata itu. Dia masih tetap berlabel cinta pertamaku, aku mengerti alasan kenapa aku tidak tertarik dengan orang lain, hah.. seandainya saja aku..

"A-a-ah! Kenapa, kepalamu panas sekali!apa aku salah kasih obat?"

"Hah?"

"Bahaya, bahaya, bahaya!"

"eng.. anu? Ada apa?"

"ini bahaya! Apa aku salah kasih obat? E-em, kamu tunggu disitu dulu, aku telpon bantuan"

Seketika ia loncat dari atas kasur dengan wajah yang panik dan bingung sambil berusaha untuk mengecek ulang obat-obatan yang berada di laci sebelah kasur yang kutiduri saat ini, kuakui, ada berbagai macam bentuk , warna dan ukuran yang berbeda. Obat apa ini? Bagaimana bisa orang sesehat dia bisa memiliki obat sebanyak ini? Apa, mungkin ini obat dalam buat luka-lukanya setelah perang beberapa tahun yang lalu? Atau obat backup buat flu dan demam? Yang pasti, jika hanya untuk satu orang ini terlalu banyak. Setelah buru-buru mengecek obat, masih tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon diluar ruangan..

 _ **BAM!**_

.. Dan menutup pintunya.

Sepi. Terlalu sepi, aku tak mendengar suara apapun, baik dari balik pintu yang tertutup ataupun suara burung gereja yang berkicau diluar jendela. Ini terlalu sunyi.

Tunggu dulu! kenapa aku gak pulang? Kenapa aku masih saja duduk diatas kasur ini dengan separuh bagian tubuhku tertutup oleh selimut tebal ini?.. apa yang kulakukan? Dirumah orang yang bahkan mungkin tak mengingatku, bayangkan saja, itu sudah sekitar 5 tahun lalu. Aku rasa aku harus pulang, tapi perasaanku yang lain menolaknya dan ingin tetap disini, entah itu karena mengikuti perintah Flippy ataupun merasa nyaman dikamar yang luas dan harum ini.

 _Oke! Aku harus pulang._

 **Tapi, aku pengen lama-lama disini~**

 _Ini rumah laki-laki! Apa yang akan dikatakan tetangga kalo anak laki-laki yang tinggal sendiri, keluar seorang cewek dari rumahnya dengan keadaan lemas!_

 _Kalo begitu, sama saja kau membuang kesempatanmu yang lain, bego!_

 **Oke aku akan pulang!...**

 _Bagus!~_

 _ **Aku akan pulang, setelah menghabisi pancake yg baunya menggoda buatan doi ini~**_

 _Pulang sudah sana!_

oke, saat ini kalian para pembaca bisa men-capku dengan sebutan psikopat gila, tapi kuakui aku sering berdebat dengan diriku sendiri jikalau mengambil keputusan, seperti saat ini, karena tak tahan dengan bau hangat, manis dan enak ini, akhirnya mulutku mengunyah dengan deretan gigi-gigiku yang tak rapi dibagian belakang. Hng~ benar-benar pancake buatanya terasa enak sekali, layaknya calon suami idaman..tunggu! Tidak! Tidak!Tidak! sadar Flaky~ ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu, masa dia belum menikah? Bukan, apa dia tidak punya pacar?-yah mudahan aja enggak-, aku gak boleh kepedean mengakui dirinya miliku sepenuhnya,itu _egois_ namanya! Aku cuman ngagumin! Gak lebih-yah, ngarepnya yang lebih-.

 _ **Tik!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tik!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tik!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tik!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tik!**_

Ah~ lama sekali.. apa aku pulang saja ya?

Setelah kuperhatikan dai tadi, aku masih memakai baju yang sama –syukurnya-, sepatu tepat berada di bawah kasur, kenapa sepatuku berada didalam kamar? Padahal lantainya ksesluruhan memakai karpet, jadi gak enak mau pakai sepatu di dalam kamar dan langsung nyelonong keluar.

 _*nyelonong=kabur_

Aku harus keluar. akan jadi gak enak kalo sampai tetangga berpikiran yang enggak-enggak pada Flippy. Tapi, sebelum itu semua, aku harus memastikan dia benar tentara yang kusukai atau bukan, dan kenapa baru kepikiran sekarang. Bego banget kamu Flaky.

...

.

.

.

.

Namaku Flippy, seorang veteran perang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Setelah perang selesai, kehidupanku sebagai yatim piatu dimulai kembali, kosong dan hampa, tanpa keluarga. Semua teman-teman seangkatanku kembali kekampung halaman mereka masing-masing, bertemu dengan keluarga dan kerabat, bersuka cita hingga mengadakan pesta. sedangkan yang lainnya berduka cita dengan kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga dan kerabat mereka, memang kami menang dalam perang, tapi korban pastilah ada, mayat yang ditemukan di kebumikan bersama dengan pahlawan negara lainnya sedangkan yang tak di temukan hanya bisa terukir di sebuah monumen ditengah makam pahlawan lainnya.

Aku memang selamat dari insiden itu, pengeboman, penembakan, kematian dan penyiksaan tahanan, semua hal mengerikan lainnya yang terjadi di medan itu aku terima dan pulang dengan selamat bersama dengan anggota tubuh yang masih utuh, walau ada beberapa gores dan sisa perang yang bercorak ditubuhku. Aku kembali kerumah dinasku beberapa bulan yang lalu, mendapatkan jaminan hidup karena telah memenangkan perang dan selamat dari perang itu sendiri, aku membuang masa mudaku selama lima tahun dimedan perang. Banyak darah, luka dan bagian potongan-potongan tubuh yang terlempar akibat dari letusan bom yang menghantam mereka, mayat sudah menjadi pemandangan alam yang lazim di medan tempur dan hal itulah tetap menjadi mimpi burukku selama ini.

Bosan sekali berada dirumah, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan mencari udara segar, bertemu dengan keramaian. Aku tidak punya baju jalan dan sebagainya untuk berpergian, yah, tidak ada salahnya juga memakai seragamku pergi keluar. Melihat banyak orang di cuaca yang indah ini benar-benar mengisi kekosongan didalam hatiku yang seperti ruangan kosong berdebu dengan penuh sarang laba-laba didalamnya, duduk dibangku taman dan menikmati pemandangan saat ini adalah hal terbaik yang terjadi pada hari ini, melihat anak-anak bermain dan mendengar burung-burung berkicau. kalau saja aku tidak menghabiskan 5 tahunku di kemiliteran, mungkin saja aku bisa merasakan kehidupan sekolah dan percintaan masa sma yag menyenangkan, hah~ kalo saja ada perempuan yang..

"WAAA!~ MINGGIR!"

"hah?"

 _ **GUBRAK!**_

"aduh!"

Rasanya seperti kejatuhan ufo dari langit, apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang menabrakku? Rasanya tulangku remuk semua. "Uuh~"

"Ah~ maaf banget ya, aku baru belajar pake sepatu roda.. eh? Flippy? Kaukah?" eng..

suaranya terasa gak asing, siapa ya?

Karena mataku masih tertutup dengan keadaan terjungkal kebelakang bersama dengan bangku taman dan pria-terdengar dari suaranya ynag berat- yang menabrakku hingga rasanya tulangku kembali pada masa medan tempur beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi kenapa suaranya itu terasa gak asing ditelingaku ya, siapa?

Perlahan kubuka mataku seraya memperbaiki posisiku yag masih terbaring dan tertindih seperti ini, dan tidak disangka-sangka yag menabrakku adalah orang yag menyembuhkanku di masa perang. Lumpy.

"Wah! Benar Flippy rupanya~ Kangen banget!"

"U-Uaahh! Punggungku! Punggungku!"

Setelah sadar ia mengenalku, tanpa prsetujuanku terlebih dahulu, dengan cepat ia memelukku erat seakan tak membiarkanku pergi kemanapun. "AH!~ Adududuh~ Lumpy punggungku! Lepas! Lepas!" pintaku sambil memukul-mukul punggungnya agar ia melepasku, tenaga yag kudapat dari nafasku yang sesak karena pelukannya. "Enggak ah! nanti kamu kabur lagi!~" katanya " kalo kamu kabur lagi, ntar aku yag susah." Kesalnya sambil mempererat dekapannya dan menundukkan kepalanya agar gak kena pukul, sialnya aku gak bawa pisau andalanku, satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjauhkannya dariku, entah mengapa semenjak kemiliteran, aku sering terluka dan dialah dokter yang merawatku saat itu, entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik padaku, semenjak aku sering terluka dan dirawat olehnya dia jadi sering membututiku.

"untungnya saja kamu gak bawa Lisamu itu."

"uh~ kalo saja aku bawa, sudah kucabik pungungmu itu dokter sial-AAHH! Du-du-duh~ lepasin!"

"hehehe~ senangnya liat tentara arogan sepertimu memohon~, baiklah akan kulepaskan."

"hah.. hah.. sialan kau.. ah, DOKTER PSIKOPAT!"

 _ **BLETAK!**_

"aduh!"

"minggir!"

Kuhempaskan tubuhnya kesamping, lalu mendirikan tubuhku bersama dengan bangku taman yang ikutan menjadi korban, dasar author *** berani-beraninya buat skenku layaknya cerita BL begini. Gua jga gak ada minat-minatnya sama dokter psikopat kayak dia. /dih,kasar amat/

"jahad banget sih kamu Flip~ apa kamu lupa masa-masa saat kita masih bersa-"

" **enggak. Dan gak pernah."**

"jadi selama ini kamu anggap aku apa? Sampah?"

" **enggak."**

"terus apa?"

" **kotoran. Ah! Kotoran yang didaur ulang menjadi kotoran lainnya."**

"..."

Oke. Akhirnya dia diam, daripada aku ikutan gila, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini diam-diam sebelum dia menyadari kepergianku.

"kenapa kotoran didaur ulang menjadi kotoran? Bukannya kotoran itu adalah kotoran itu sendiri?" nah, akhirnya dia kembali ke dunia nyata, padahal aku baru mengambil satu langkah, waktunya dipercepat.

"tunggu Flippy, bukannya kotoran itu didaur ulang jadi~ Owh! Aku paham maksudmu!"

 _ **Tap!**_

Buset, ini orang cepat bangat nyusulnya, padahal sudah kuperkirakan jarak kami cukup jauh tapi tetap saja dia bisa menggapai punggungku. Harus la.. ri..

"eh.."

"akan ku perlihatkan bagaimana proses pembuatan pupuk kompos itu dilakukan."

"aku.."

"hng? Kamu pasti sangat bersemangat kan?!"

Kenapa aku jadi mengikuti langkah kakinya begini, dan dituntun olehnya menuju kearah pembuatan pupuk kompos

".. sangat.. sangat.."

"bersemnagat kan? Aku juga sangat-sangat saaangaaat... !"

"MARAH! Aku benar-benar sangat marah!"

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Ugh!"

Karna tak tahu harus ngapain, dan tak tahu caranya kabur dari orang yag memiliki tinggi rata-rata pemain basket internasional ini, jadi ynag terpikirkan olehku hanyalah memukul perutnya sekuat tenaga yang kubisa dan bergegas kabur, namun.. "aduh~ jangan mukul-mukul donk.. sakit tahu." Bagaimana bisa tanganya masih bisa menggapai lenganku, sial! "apalagi salahku sampe kamu marah dan mukul aku begini, sakit tahu.." bodo amat dengan mukanya yang manyun dan minta dikasih bogem tambahan itu.

"sudah kubilang aku lagi marah! Makanya lepas, **sebelum aku berubah pikiran."**

"O-oh, baiklah, aku lepas."

"cih." Menyebalkan sekali, bukannya minta maaf malah mengajakku melihat pembuatan pupuk kompos, dasar si sial satu itu. aku jadi gak bisa mendapatkan ketenangan pergi keluar rumah dan malah mendapatkan sakit pingang dan kesal gara-gara dokter gila itu. liat aja, kalo ketemu lagi kupukul wajahnya yang suka senyum-senyum sendiri itu.

Lumpy masih berdiri ditempatnya yang sama, bengong dan memahami keadaan disekitarnya, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar akan satu hal, "matanya _berubah_ lagi." Kali ini tatapannya berubah, menjadi lebih serius dan menatap tajam kepergian Flippy. Ia mengmbil sebuah ponsel dari sakunya, warna hitam menyala dengan casing biru disertai aksen kuning di pinggirnya dan tak lupa dengan gantungan kunci salah satu karakter imut di Happy Tree Friends yang tergantung disudutnya. Mengetik kumpulan nomer yang sudah sangat dihapal oleh dokter handal dan terkenal di kotanya sejak lama ini.

"Hallo, ini aku. Bawakan aku obat i _tu_ yang biasa ku pinta darimu. Ah~ tenang saja, aku akan menggunakan obat itu dngan baik, eng, iya-iya, tenang saja, hm.. baiklah. Kita akan bertemu nanti sore ditempat biasa ya."

 _ **Pik!**_

Senyum layaknya orang ramah namun terlihat bego yang ia lontarkan sesaat setelah menelpon, mulai menghilang dan digantikan oleh sebuah seringai di bibirnya, mata biru mudanya terlihat menyala dibalik bayang pohon dan awan yag menutup sinar matahari.

"kau tidak akan kabur lagi dariku. _Flippy."_

.

.

.

.

 _~bersambung.. (again.)~_


End file.
